


Out of the Dark

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Romance Friday [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Contest Entry, Dark, F/M, Romance, Romance Friday, Writing Prompt Contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Draco finds after the darkness of the second Wizarding war involving Lord Voldemort that his own darkness won't go away. A chance meeting though changes things.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Romance Friday [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820806
Kudos: 1
Collections: (Prompts) Romance Friday





	Out of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. This one-shot was written for Wattpad's thirteenth Romance contest. The challenge for this contest was to take the winning prompt form an earlier contest and write a story between 100 to 2,500 words. The winning prompt was "write about a love formed in the dark. Literal or figurative.

Smoke from the patrons pipes billowed up to the dimly lit ceiling of the Leaky Cauldron as the door opened and a figure stepped into the pub from the Wizarding side. The smoke helped the hood Draco Malfoy wore hide his facial features even more. He stepped over to the bar, and spoke in an inaudible manner. The young wizard flinched when Tom's mouth curled up as he wiped one of his mugs dry, and something in the man's eyes bothered the blond haired young man. Draco unfortunately couldn't place what bothered him about the look.

"Speak up please."

Draco muttered his order a little louder, and he watched as Tom proceeded to fill a mug with what he wanted. He placed his coin onto the counter, and headed over to a solitary corner to sip his drink and brood. His silver eyes gazed down at the amber colored drink, but he never brought the drink to his lips. The young wizard instead scowled as thoughts of how he himself ruined his life flowed through his mind.

A hand clapped down on his back, and a rather merry voice spoke up. "You should drink your meed. The war's been over for an entire month." A pool of feelings welled in Draco's chest as the fear of being found, and called out. His face still turned towards the man despite the fact he hoped to not be recognized, and his mouth twisted up into a scowl. "Bloody hell, Draco Malfoy."

The young wizard stood up leaving his drink at the table. His throat hurt as he hoped no one would notice his name said out loud, but he found a few people standing up with glares on their faces. A laugh which sounded like disgust escaped his lips, and he tried fighting back the way his lips curled up. " _Going on the defensive just comes across wrong._ "

A few patrons who hadn't overheard his name said stood in between Draco, and the exist to Diagon Alley, but no one stood in the path out to the Muggle streets. The patrons standing in the path over by the exit to Diagon Alley may not have heard his name, but they did notice the other patrons stir. Draco quickly shoved his hands into his clothing, and the fingers of his wand hand wrapped around his new wand. His lips pushed together as he fought back the urge to run.

Somehow he managed to slip out into the Muggle streets without anyone stopping him, but a glance over his shoulder told him the men were following him. His hand tightened around his wand, as his lips clamped together tightly. A man stepped out from an alley way suddenly, and Draco froze realizing the men had sent a man ahead to get in front. A sharp pain suddenly shot through the back of his neck, and his right shoulder causing him to raise one of his hands to the back of his neck.

His other hand brought out his wand, but he quickly found himself outnumbered by those around him. Death wasn't instantaneous, and instead the men focused on causing as much damage as possible. A flash of light caused his vision to blur, and he heard someone yelling along with the men. A hand appeared in front of his face as his vision cleared, and his mouth twisted into a frown as he tried to figure out what the hand was doing.

"Let me help you up Draco." Two silver eyes blinked a couple of times, and then the young wizard looked up into the family face of a young witch who was the same age as him. Hermione Granger of all people came to his rescue, and her mouth twisted up into a frown. "Are you worried my Muggle blood will soil your hand."

A grunt escaped Draco's lips as he tried to stand up on his own two feet. "I was more of thinking my past deeds would soil your hands." The blond haired Wizard stood almost all the way up, but quickly felt his knees buckle under him. Someone grabbed him under his arm, and pulled him up to a standing position. He then felt the person pull one of his arms over their shoulder as they supported him. A sound of aggrivation escaped Draco's lips as Hermione began to help him through the dark night. "What exactly are you doing out here this late at night Granger?"

The closeness honestly felt strange to the touch, but another feeling beat at the back of his head. Draco could feel his throat tighten as he attempted to push the familiar feeling to the back of his mind. The logic he used in the past no longer seemed logical, and his eyes closed shut. " _I used to think this feeling was caused because I found her disgusting because she was Muggleborn, but the thing is I don't understand anymore why our statuses are different._ "

"I went for a walk."

Draco's eyes snapped open, and a frown crossed his face. "You're going for a walk this late at night as a female?"

"I can take care of myself Malfoy."

The young Wizard felt his throat tightened. "I don't mean that. You can't use your wand on Muggles, and there is no telling when someone will try to take you by surprise."

"I'm not worried. I live nearby, and I've already gone through hell during the war."

"Sorry." The words came out of his mouth quickly, and with an ease he hadn't expected.

"Don't be. I don't mind helping you out like this."

"No. I'm talking about the war. I picked the wrong side."

"You don't have to apologize for that either."

"Yes I do." Draco felt his mouth twist into a frown as they arrived at her appointment. He could feel Hermione move at his side slightly so she could remove her keys from her pocket. "Wouldn't you're boyfriend be bothered by you bringing me to your house?"

In the dim light he could see her mouth twist up into a frown. The only response was the sound of keys jingling, and then the sound of the key going in and turning the lock. She helped him into the room, and lowered him into a sitting position before going and turning on the light. She locked the door, and then bustled into the kitchen area of her small apartment. The young Wizard felt his mouth twist into a deeper frown as he watch her avoid his question.

Hermione soon came back with an ice pack. She stepped behind him, and set the cold ice pack on the back of his neck. Her thin hands reached over to pull of the right sleeve so she could take care of the injury. The injury to his right arm was a few inches long, and she took her time. When she finished, and bandaged his arm she simply pulled back. Draco's eyes took in how precise her first aid ended up, and then looked up at her. "You never answered my question."

"Even if Ron were still my boyfriend I wouldn't care. This is about doing the right thing. I also trust you to be a gentleman despite our differences." Hermione headed back into the open kitchen. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"You've honestly got no reason to expect me to be a gentleman Granger. Not after the things I did." Draco took a deep breath as his eyes darted over to look at the bookshelves filled with book after book. "I'm not understanding the fact you broke up with him. I thought... I honestly thought that's what both of you wanted."

Hermione came over and set a cold drink down in front of him, and sat in another seat nearby with her own. "The magic just wasn't there." The young wizard blinked a couple of times as his mouth opened, but no words came from his mouth. "Sorry. It's a Muggle phrase for when two people don't click. Ron and I, we found each other boring. Ginny and Harry at least have a few things in common."

Draco let out a deep breath. "I still don't understand."

"I'm not into Quiditch really, and Ron's not into books."

The young wizard brought his drink to his lip, and took a sip. "Ron's been here, or did you not trust him when you were dating."

A frown went over Hermione's mouth. "Are you trying to ask if I broke up with him because he was trying to do something inappropriate even after I told you otherwise?"

"No... I..." Draco shook his head. "I do find it hard to understand why anyone would think another person is boring, particularly yourself. That's not why I asked. It would feel rather weird for me to be here when I'm not your boyfriend."

"I believe you find Ron to be boring personality wise. Why else would you get into fights with him more then Harry and the rest of the Weasley family?" The young Witch in took a good deal of her drink.

" _I honestly can't think of any other reason, and Granger is rather smar._ "

"I can say I'm likely more comfortable around you then I am around Ron." Hermione's comment caused Draco to choke on his drink. Two eyes blinked a couple of times, and the young Wizard felt something thud in his chest for a few seconds as he took in how soft and innocent her expression was right now. "What? It's honestly true."

"Granger... I was your enemy."

"You're also not a bad person. It's not your fault..." The young Witch looked away suddenly as if the direction of the conversation kept bothering her. A deep breath escaped her lips indicating she found an alternate conversation. "You keep looking over at my bookshelf."

"That..." Draco felt his shoulders relax as the conversation switched to something he was more comfortable with. One hand reached up to rub the soreness from sitting that long tensed up only to wince as he remembered the injury on that arm. "I see some Wizarding titles, but many I don't recognize."

"Well... that's because a good deal of the books are Muggle books." Hermione's fingers tapped on her glass. "I have the feeling you've never read any of them."

"My father..." The young wizard took a deep breath. "I shouldn't be blaming him for the way I am."

The young witch turned to look him in the eye. "You couldn't do anything about the way he raised you."

"I could have done something like my mother's cousin did."

Hermione's eyes blinked a couple of times. "You mean Sirius Black? I don't think you could have."

Draco felt his facial features tighten, and a bit of anger came over him. "Are you saying if I were given the choice I wouldn't have been able to make the right decision?"

"No. I'm saying you were never give the choice. Sirius Black met the right people, and quickly made friends. You had so much going against you."

The young wizard felt his facial features relax, but his throat was still tight. His eyes drifted back over to the bookshelf. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"About what you should do about your relationship with your father? None."

"No." Draco turned back to look her in the eye, and felt his chest thump a few times again as her brown eyes caught him off guard. "I mean what would be a good place for someone to start if one of their parents completely banned anything portraying Muggles in a positive way?"

Hermione's face suddenly brightened, and suggestion after suggestion came out of her mouth. The young wizard found himself relaxing in a way he hadn't remembered doing in a long time. The young Witch suddenly flinched, and he wondered if he should have added something to the conversation despite not having read any of the books she mentioned. Her eyes darted over to the clock as she opened her mouth. "I'm sorry Draco. I've kept you for a few hours now."

Two silver eyes blinked in surprise. "Don't apologized. I actually enjoyed the conversation. I'll get going."

Draco stood up and headed to the door. Half way opening the door he felt a hand grab the sleeve of his long cloak. The young wizard turned to see Hermione clutching a couple of books in her arms. She quickly shoved the two books into his arms. "Borrow them."

A deep sigh escaped his lips. "I can't." The look on her face as the happiness turned to sadness caused a sudden twinge. "If my father finds them there is no telling what he'll do."

"I get the fact you don't want to face his wrath Draco."

"No. I just don't want him destroying your books."

"Don't worry about it." The bright smile quickly came back, and for once in a very long time the young wizard felt the darkness pierced. "This gives you an excuse to visit, plus you're obviously wanting to step out of your comfort zone. I want to help. See you later."

The door clicked shut in his face, and the young wizard took a deep breath as he turned away. He'd stepped a couple of steps away when he realized he'd heard Hermione use his first name. Draco felt his eyes widen, and his chest tighten. The idea he should have kissed her popped into his head. The young wizard shook his head. " _It's not something you do on a first or second date._ " Again his throat tightened. " _Would I be lucky enough to hope for such a thing? I wouldn't think so._ "


End file.
